


Minions and Monsters

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [22]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dungeon, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Gen, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: “Alternate universe where the entire show is actually a big game of Dungeons and Dragons with Athena as their game master.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Minions and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189331685243/alternate-universe-where-the-entire-show-is
> 
> I'll definitely be coming back to this later and trying to continue it this was a lot of fun.

#  _**Minions and Monsters** _

“And looks like Bobby has done enough damage to cause the monster he’s facing to flinch he can roll again to attack or flee to regroup” Athena says with a smile.

He actually didn’t but no one else has to know that. Bobby moved toward the others.

“The game is rigged” Buck murmurs.

“What was that?”

“You’re playing favorites” he states.

“I recall you were mute due to a silence spell for another few turns Buck. Did you gain some telepathic powers we don’t know about?”

“Hen could have healed me already” he whines.

“ I’m trying to keep Chimney alive while the fool tries breaking down a mystical barrier that’s way past his level. Maddie can join us after she and Eddie find the keystones. I prioritize keeping others alive over a minor annoyance like a silence curse when you barely have a magic aura for the two spells you got.” Hen counters while calculating if she could warp past the swamp of sorrows or not.

“Chimney it’s your turn what will you do?”

“I’ll send a crow to deliver a message and some supplies to the other group. I roll a 7.”

“It’s too low to fly past the snare snakes unharmed but while injured with poison it makes it there unable to return to you” Athena frowns.

“Okay it’s my turn!” Buck shouts.

“Muted.” Athena reminds him.

He repeats himself in a whisper.

“I scavenge the area near me for anything that can help now or later and because of my restless soul like usual I take another action to-” he drew a card from the mystery deck before-

Ding dong.

-

To be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189333260063/promptabuddie-alternate-universe-where-the


End file.
